Etermity -Oneshoot-
by N A E S U
Summary: No Summary


**Title : Etermity –Oneshoot-**

 **Main cast : Silahkan tentukan dalam benak kalian masing-masing siapa MC di sini.**

 **Ini hanya untuk selingan sebelum Belongs to Both of Us dilanjut.**

 **.**

.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Kutegaskan, ini bukan hal perdana yang kualami. Yang kurasakan. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasakan jarum-jarum itu menembus permukaan kulitku. Mengantarkan sebuah cairan kimia masuk dan bercampur baur dengan sel-sel darahku. Melemahkan seluruh persendian tubuhku dan menarikku ke dalam lorong pekat yang kelam.

Ini terjadi bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan tetap saja rasanya begitu menyakitkan, hingga aku merasa lelah dan putus asa. Aku ingin berhenti. Aku ingin cerita melodrama yang sedang kuperankan ini segera menemukan epilog dan membiarkan aku istirahat dalam damai. Tanpa rasa nyeri yang kerap kali menyiksaku. Tanpa beban yang tanpa belas kasih membelenggu diriku hingga rasanya seluruh organ tubuh beserta jiwaku remuk. Aku telah lelah berjuang dan bertahan, maka kali ini izikan aku menyerah.

 _Jebal!_ Aku mohon…

Biarkan aku menyerah dan menemukan di mana pintu keluar lorong-lorong putih yang saat ini tengah kususuri itu berada. Aku lelah berada di sini, di antara tembok-tembok berwarna putih pucat ini. Sendiri tanpa udara. Sendiri bersama jutaan sesak yang menghimpit pernafasan. Sendiri dalam alunan nada tangis yang menjelma menjadi pedang-pedang tajam yang menikam hati yang paling dalam. Sendiri tanpa aku tahu di mana arah yang mesti kuarungi. Sendiri dengan kehampaan dan rasa sakit.

Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya pernah kulakoni. Aku berjalan sendiri di lorong-lorong berwarna putih tanpa ujung ini. Dan ini adalah perjalanan yang aku pikir adalah perjalanan paling jauh yang pernah kutempuh selama kususuri tempat yang aku sendiri tidak tahu menahu tempat apa ini. Yang aku tahu, aku berjalan di antara tembok-tembok halus seputih tulang yang hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter saja. Dan kakiku, berpijak diatas marmer warna serupa dengan tembok-tembok itu. Tidak ada pemandangan apa pun.

Hanya putih. Putih. Putih dan putih.

" _Eomma_ … relakan _Oppa_ pergi, _ne_?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku lelah sekali dan aku merasa benar-benar tidak ada lagi udara di sekitarku yang bisa kuhirup. Dadaku sesak dan tubuhku lemas. Kubiarkan punggungku bersandar di balik tembok putih itu. Rasanya begitu dingin. Menusuk hingga bagian jantungku. Tubuhku merosot dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku merintih panjang dalam diamku. Dalam kesendirianku. Tidak ada _Eomma_ yang biasanya membelaiku dengan tangan halusnya. Tidak ada _Appa_ yang biasanya menguatkanku dengan rengkuhan hangatnya. Tidak ada si cempreng, _dongsaeng_ -ku yang selalu berdiam di pojok ruangan, menatapku sendu sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, berempati padaku dengan segala kepayahanku.

"Anak kita akan jauh lebih tenang jika _Eomma_ mau melepaskannya. Kasihan dia, _Eomma_. Perjuangannya sudah cukup sampai sini. Percaya sama _Appa_ _, arraseo?_! _Jebal, Eomma…_ "

Dan aku mendengar suara tangisan. Tangisan yang selama ini paling sering menyapa gendang telingaku. Tangisan takut kehilangan. Tangisan ketidakikhlasan. Tangisan _Eomma_ _-_ ku.

" _Ani. Aniya, Appa._ Anak kita itu anak yang kuat. _Jebal…_ Jangan paksa _Eomma_ untuk ini. _Eomma_ tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja."

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Ingin rasanya aku bertahan. Ingin rasanya aku terus berjuang untuk tetap berada di samping orang-orang yang kusayangi. Belum puas aku merasakan halusnya sentuhan _Eomma_. Belum puas aku menikmati masakan _Eomma_. Belum puas aku hidup bersama-sama mereka. Tapi tidak dengan sakit ini. Tidak dengan segala kepayahan ini.

" _Eomma_ … Biarkan _Oppa_ bahagia di sana. Jangan buat ia menderita karena keogisan kita. Biarkan dia pergi, _ne_?"

Rasanya aku ingin menangis ketika sakit di sekujur tubuhku tidak tertahankan lagi. Suara isak tangis itu membekukan setiap syaraf tubuhku. Aku menggigil. Gigitan tajam hawa dingin membuat aku nyaris lupa caranya bernafas yang benar. Aku merasa tembok-tembok itu menghimpitku. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Ya, Tuhan... Kurelakan putraku pergi asal tempatkan ia di tempat terindah di surgamu."

Entah apa yang terjadi, sesaat saja aku merasa ada tangan halus yang menembus tubuhku dan menarikku keluar dari kepengapan ini. Aku melayang seolah tanpa beban. Menjauh dari lorong-lorong penyiksaan itu, hingga aku merasa tak ada sesak dan sakit lagi. Aku merasa begitu tenang dan damai. Sendiri bersama lantunan do'a yang dikirimkan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Menemani kesepianku. Dan, aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik sekarang.

" _Saranghae, Oppa. Uri jeongmal saranghae, Oppa_."

Betapa aku menyayangi kalian semua. _Gomawo_ telah menemaiku selama ini. _Gomawo_ telah menjagaku. _Gomawo_ telah bersabar menanti kesembuhanku. Dan _Gomawo_ telah mengizinkanku pergi. _Gomawo… Saranghae, Appa, Eomma, saengie…_

FIN

 **Ini benar-benar hasil dari tidak ada kerjaan.**

 **Aku tidak berharap cerita gak jelasku ini dapat review**

 **Gomawo buat yang nyempetin baca.**


End file.
